


Don't You Go

by Mertiya



Series: Hackers AU [1]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, First Aid, M/M, Meet-Cute, at least insofar as lin is ever cute, bc let's be honest he deserves it, lin gets blue-balled, lin is a trashboi, maybe it should be 'meet-trash', mild reference to daddy kink but lin's mostly being facetious, nothing super graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Lin gets rescued from a probably somewhat deserved beating by a gorgeous stranger.
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Series: Hackers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by All Time Low.

Lin fiddled around on his phone, frowning vaguely as he poked at what he was pretty sure was a vulnerability. Nothing big enough to give him unlimited cosmic power or anything—a shame, that—but at least enough to earn him a tidy profit if he could just figure out how to exploit it. It was such a shame he hadn’t been able to social engineer his way in, though. Clearly the company had started training their employees a little more since the last time he poked his nose into their affairs.

Irritably, he blew an errant strand of hair out of his eyes and looked up for long enough to order a second round of whatever that really nice drink with the fruit and the umbrella had been.

“Hey. EG.”

Lin rolled his eyes in vague frustration before turning around and plastering a pleasant smile onto his face. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to do more than really realize the person standing there was Zan Kyō, before the other man had punched him extremely hard in the solar plexus. Lin doubled over.

_Not a bad move_ , he thought in really _unpleasant_ pain, since it drove all the air out of his lungs and stopped him from saying something to get himself out of trouble or at least take a step towards getting himself out of trouble.

Another pair of hands grabbed him and slammed him back onto the counter in a shattering noise of glass. Fuck. Not good. Lin tried to drop to the ground, but strong arms held him upright as Zan hit him again and again, stomach, groin— _motherfucker_ —and nose—stupider, because he heard the man curse in pain as his knuckles skidded across Lin’s skull.

“Hey, cut that out.” A voice Lin didn’t think he recognized.

“Just walk away,” Zan snarled, which gave Lin the chance to go limp, slide out of the other person’s grasp and start crabwalking away sideways on the floor. Zan Kyō’s helper—ah, of course it was Ryō Mi—tried to kick him, and he caught her foot and pulled her over.

“You _bitch_ ,” she snarled.

“That’s _enough_ ,” said the voice Lin didn’t think he recognized. A tall man with long black hair stepped between him and the other two.

“This is none of your business. Get out of the way. You have no idea who you’re defending.”

“I know you’re beating up on some guy who can’t defend himself, so, yeah, I’m making it my business.”

Well. A real knight in shining armor. Or—looking at the back of that shirt—a real knight in one of those stupid “there are 10 kinds of people in this world” shirts. Lin panted, trying to get air back into his lungs. His chest was hurting like a bitch.

Zan Kyō was apparently tired of what passed for reasoning, because he swung at the new guy. Said guy ducked neatly and threw Zan over one shoulder. He flew through the air and landed with a crash on top of a nearby table. Lin coughed and wished he was in a better position to enjoy that spectacle.

“Maybe time to get out of here,” said Binary Shirt Guy, holding out a hand. Ryō Mi was already staggering to her feet. Lin took the proffered hand and nodded, and the next moment they were running, dodging around the welter of shattered glass left from Zan’s brief encounter with the table, and then they were blowing out of the doors of the bar and into the cold night air.

It was actually snowing—Lin hadn’t seen it snow in this city in literal years, but there were definitely little white flakes slowly drifting down from the darkened sky. Lin was laughing, because that had been painful but insane, in kind of a good way. His companion gave him a bemused, concerned look, and he leaned against him, right into the hard muscle of his arm. Fuck, the guy was hot.

“Where do you live?” the guy asked. “I think you’re kinda punch drunk, man.”

Well, maybe a little. Lin coughed and managed to form enough words to get out his address.

“C’mon, we’ll Uber over.”

This evening had taken a turn for the excellent. Lin leaned heavily on his rescuer, intent on acquainting him with every possibly interesting piece of Lin’s anatomy. He might be straight, of course—and even with Lin’s little quirks, straight guys usually weren’t interested—but Lin didn’t think so. Not with the way he started flushing in embarrassment as they got into the Uber and Lin “accidentally” fell into his lap. Not with the way his eyes widened as he looked down, dark and dilated. Goddamn, that hair—black and silky and streaked with silver. _Fuck me, Daddy._

“Thanks for helping me out,” Lin murmured, attaching himself to the guy’s arm as the Uber went around a particularly sharp corner. “I’m Lin Setsu A, by the way, but mostly I go by Lin. Or E.G.”

“Shāng Bù Huàn.” So that was probably a hint of a Chinese accent he detected? Interesting. “How did you upset those two in the bar so much?”

“Ah.” Lin fluttered his eyelashes, which— _ow_. He was getting a black eye. Fuck. “We had a difference of opinion over whether I’d actually held up my end of a blockchain smart contract.”

“Yeah, I’ve never really got that,” Shāng said speculatively.

“Eh?”

“I can’t figure out how people use cryptocurrency for anything other than hiding illegal transactions.”

Lin blinked. “ ‘Other than’?”

Shāng gave him a cool look. “I’m kind of a white hat, man.”

_I suppose we can’t all be perfect_. Lin still wanted to ride him. In fact, it was sort of cute. A knight in shining armor, after all. “A hacker?” Lin said, opening his mouth very wide.

“Yeah.” Shāng looked confused. “Weren’t you just saying—”

“Oh, I’m just an admin,” Lin lied cheerfully.

“You’re an admin who—”

“Hey, there’s my apartment!”

Shāng grunted but allowed himself to be distracted. He was quite solicitous as he helped Lin up the cement steps towards his apartment. Lin made sure to lean heavily against him, although he stopped short of actually groping the other man’s thigh.

They made it up to Lin’s apartment, which he unlocked, steering Shāng inside. To his surprise, Shāng followed willingly, looked around for a moment, and then pushed Lin into a seat at his own countertop. “You got some frozen peas around here, man?” he asked, going for the fridge.

“…peas?”

“Yeah. Ah, here we go.” Shāng dug through the freezer and, indeed, produced a packet of frozen peas, which he wrapped in one of Lin’s drying cloths and put into Lin’s hand. “Press that against your eye. What about a first aid kit?” 

“In—the bathroom,” Lin stammered, highly confused.

“Great. Hold still.” Shāng returned in a few minutes with the first aid kit, which he used to carefully clean off Lin’s split lip, and then— “Hey, you mind if I open your shirt at the front?”

“Not at all,” Lin said, just managing to force a fetching blush to his cheek. None of this was going the way he had expected, although he had to admit that the peas were making his eye feel much better, soothing the ache of the tender flesh around it. God, the way those large fingers felt brushing lightly against his chest. They would feel even better inside him.

“That’s a nasty bruise already,” Shāng said. “Maybe you should steer clear of smart contracts in future.”

“Oh, I think I can ha— _aaah_ —” Pain shot through his chest as Shāng started to rub ointment onto the bruised spot. Tears pricked at Lin’s eyes, and he let them fall. The vulnerable look was a good one on him.

“Sorry,” Shāng said hastily. “Sorry about that. The ointment should help. You might try putting a little of it on your eye if you’re really careful, too.”

“Thank you very much,” Lin breathed. “If there’s anything I can do to repay you…” He leaned forward, fluttering his eyelashes at Shāng, close enough he could feel the heat of the other man’s breath on his mouth.

“Uh, no, I’m good.”

Lin blinked his eyes fully open. “What?”

Shāng patted his arm as he got to his feet. “I should head home. Early day tomorrow.”

“Wait, but—but—”

“You’re okay, right?”

_I’m seriously turned on, have you failed to notice this entirely?_ “I—yes—I will be, but—a proper thank you…?” Lin sputtered with less grace than he would have preferred.

“Yeah, man, you said ‘thanks.’” Shāng raised an eyebrow at him.

_But I want you to fuck me_! He almost said it out loud; it took more than it should of his self-control not to. He was certain Shāng found him appealing. He strongly suspected Shāng was aroused even now; his jeans definitely looked suspiciously tight. And yet those guileless dark eyes looked right back into his without a trace of desire. “Well—can we meet up again perhaps? I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I dunno if I’d like to get to know you better.” Pause. That hurt, more than Lin felt it should have done. Sigh. “Sorry, that was mean. I’ve just been mixed up with black hats before and it hasn’t gone well.”

“I told you, I’m—”

“I’m not _that_ stupid. Okay, fine. I’ll give you my discord handle, but that’s all.”

“Delightful,” Lin managed to say lightly, even though he was prickling with frustration and thwarted arousal. “Well, thank you again. And don’t let me keep you from your early day tomorrow.”

He watched sadly as Shāng left. God, those muscles. God, that cute…what was it—innocence? Whatever it was, he wanted it. And he wanted it to want _him_.

Sulkily, Lin wandered into his room to jerk off and think about those big fingers and what was probably a massive cock. _Someday, Shāng Bù Huàn_ , he thought to himself. _Someday, you’re definitely going to fall for me._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i just need some calm & chill because my life is a mess right now so have a little more self-indulgent Hackers AU. Thanks to dulaku for helping with shop talk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Constellations, Leitmotifs, and Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153810) by [AntonSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSweetie/pseuds/AntonSweetie)




End file.
